Fuzzy logic is widely used for many applications in the state of the art and especially in machine control applications. Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 8,373,581 describes a mobile control node system and method for vehicles that mentions the use of fuzzy logic as an alternative to the estimators and filters that this kind of inventions usually use. However the use of the fuzzy logic technology is only superficially mentioned and not deeply disclosed.
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 8,359,133 discloses an engine power elevation and active battery charge energy management strategies for plug-in hybrid electric vehicles. This invention also mentions the use of fuzzy logic as a controller type for the battery SOC level. Fuzzy logic is mentioned as a possible decision technology for the strategy to manage the battery, but this technology is not deeply discussed.
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 8,260,477 discloses a method and apparatus for tracking the center of gravity of air vehicles that uses fuzzy decision rules to obtain an improved estimate of position and center of gravity variables. The invention only mentions fuzzy logic as a possible decision technology for the estimation of the center of gravity.
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 7,979,173 describes an autonomous vehicle travel control systems and methods that employ fuzzy systems to replace operator decisions as they tend to make errors in critical conditions. Fuzzy logic is used as a method to avoid human operator errors, which is a common feature with the present invention, but it is focused in steering and travel control application, which is a totally different approach to that contained in this document.
The document “Power management and economic estimation of fuel cell hybrid vehicle using fuzzy logic” (Xiangjun Li et al) describes a fuzzy system for improving the power efficiency in a fuel cell propulsion vehicle. The use of fuzzy logic is restricted to its application in regenerative brakes. The chosen vehicle is terrestrial and the only thing in common with the present invention is the use of a fuel cell based propulsion system.
The technical problem faced by the present invention which is the management of the power sources of autonomous vehicles, and specifically of unmanned air vehicles, has been currently solved by:                On the ground by human controllers, such as remote control pilots and auxiliary personnel. Improperly trained pilots could make mistakes and even a well trained pilot cannot consider such many variables at the same time and act consequently;        Onboard by closed loop software, constantly revising prior decisions taking current situation into consideration which considerably reduces the efficiency of the power management process; and        Onboard by a simple Power Management Unit that does not take any variable or mission goal into consideration which could lead into an inefficient flight, wasted energy or failure to complete a mission.        